yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Exterminate
Exterminate is the opening for the third season of symphogear animated series,Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX and was performed by Nana Mizuki. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video TV Size = |-| MV -Short Size- = Lyrics |-|Kanji = 天高く轟け 波打つ想い束ねて 真実の音色はここにあるから… 震えるこの胸の痛み(シグナル) 幾つもの夜を駆け抜けて 君を探していた　狂おしい程に 諸刃の温もりに浮かんだ優美な夢(おと)に 隠した涙は空を彷徨う 眩しい旋律は求めるたびに 幻想を映し出すけど 今という瞬間がいつだって奇跡(あす)を作るから 君の為に歌いたいよ 解き放てすべてを 信じる未来(ゆめ)があるなら 響き合う鼓動は止められないよ 行こう(一緒に)手をとって(どこまでも) その微笑みは離さない 交錯する記憶と希望 閉じ込めた愛に気付かずに 優しさと弱さの狭間で嘆いていた 儚く散る過去を追いかけるより 自分の声に耳を澄まして 本当の幸せはいつだってすぐ側にあるから 君だけに届けたいんだ 燃え上がれ果てなく 守りたいものがあるなら 刻まれた誓いは誰も壊せない Love is not over... 失うことが怖くて 知ることを遠ざけていた 初めて君が与えてくれた喜びが 覚悟に変わるよ 君に伝え、魂(いのち)の歌 解き放てすべてを 信じる未来(ゆめ)があるなら 響き合う鼓動は止められないよ 行こう(一緒に)手をとって(どこまでも) その微笑みは離さない Exterminate |-|Romaji = Ten takaku todoroke Namiutsu omoi tabanete Shinjitsu no neiro wa koko ni aru kara Furueru kono mune no shigunaru Ikutsumono yoru wo kakenukute Kimi wo sagashite ita kuruoshī hodo ni Moroha no nukumori ni ukanda yūbina oto ni Kakushita namida wa sora wo samayō Mabushii senritsu wa motomeru tabi ni Gensō wo utsushidasu kedo Ima to iu shunkan ga itsu datte asu wo tsukuru kara Kimi no tame ni utaitai yo Tokihanate subete wo Shinjiru yume ga aru nara Hibiki au kodō wa tomerarenai yo Yukou (Issho ni) te wo totte (Doko made mo) Sono hohoemi wa hanasanai Kōsaku suru kioku to kibō Tojikometa ai ni kidzukazu ni Yasashisa to yowasa no hazama de nageite ita Hakanaku chiru kako wo oikakeru yori Jibun no koe ni mimi wo sumashite Hontō no shiawase wa itsu datte sugu soba ni aru kara Kimi dake ni todoketai nda Moeagare hatenaku Mamoritai mono ga aru nara Kizamareta chikai wa dare mo kowasenai Love is not over... Ushinau koto ga kowakute Shiru koto wo tōzakete ita Hajimete kimi ga ataete kureta yorokobi ga Kakugo ni kawaru yo Kimi ni tsutae, inochi no uta Tokihanate subete wo Shinjiru yume ga aru nara Hibiki au kodō wa tomerarenai yo Yukou (Issho ni) te wo totte (Doko made mo) Sono hohoemi wa hanasanai Exterminate |-|English = Roar out through the high heavens, Wrapped in undulating emotion; The truest of tones can be found here… The trembling -signal- of pain in my heart, Broke through many a night, As I searched for you – enough to drive me insane… Within the elegant, dreamlike sounds that float upon a double-edged warmth, Entrusted tears roam through the sky. The more I seek this radiant melody, All that’s projected is more illusions. But the moment we know as “now” will always be what forms the miracle of -tomorrow-… So I want to sing for your sake! Let everything free – If you have a -dream- for the future in which you believe; Our resounding hearts are unstoppable! Let’s go (together), joining hands (no matter how far)! I won’t let go of that smile! Without noticing the love that’s there, Trapped within mixing mixing memories and hopes, I was on the threshold of gentleness and weakness, in grief. Rather than chasing a fickle, fading past, I’ll strain my ears to hear my own voice, Since true happiness is always right by one’s side. I want to tell this to you alone! Flare up, endlessly, If you have something you wish to protect! No one can break this engraved oath! Love is not over… Fearing the thought of losing it, I was avoiding knowing more. But the happiness you gave to me in the beginning, Becomes determination. I’ll sing to you this song of spiritual -life-! Let everything free – If you have a -dream- for the future in which you believe; Our resounding hearts are unstoppable! Let’s go (together), joining hands (no matter how far)! I won’t let go of that smile! Exterminate Trivia * This is the first opening of Symphogear series doesn't have an aufwachen version. Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Anime Songs Category:Symphogear GX Series Category:Opening Theme Category:Feature Articles